Ice cold highschool
by Jackyice
Summary: What happens when the last experiment of a mad scientist is going to a new world,no memories binding him to his past,new name,new life,and new beautiful girls waiting to befriend him,now can he keep his emotions in check or will he explode on everyone,well,why dont we find out.


**Hello,its JackyIce,formerly known as Team Demon, I love to write these kind of stories,so here comes one of my classic characters,his name is Ice Nuno,but he'll take a different name.**

Ice Cold Highschool

chapter 1:A name for a monster!

It was dark...too dark,any one would beg to just leave to see the light,and there it was,the shade of light glaring to the eyes of the young man,he was weak,though he could make it out,just a little more...he would be there...nearing the end...come my friend,im waiting for you here...

it was painful,alluring to see that the young man was still alive,though he felt him self odd,he tried stabilizing him self,only to double over in pain,holding his head to the migrain,he stood up only if barely,sitting against a brick wall,he looked over to the center of what seemed to be a school campus,he sat there weakend,his face pale,he wanted it all to just leave him alone,he could barely had decided to rest his body,not knowing that there were others observing his pain and collapse.

 **Hours later**

The young man woke up in a cold location,he sat up and observed his surroundings,he saw a young pink haired girl with a yellowish skin color,sitting across the bed he was laying on,he stared at her for a good minute before clearing his throat"Thank you"was all he said in a calm manner,the girl blushed and nodded"Y-your welcome"she said softly.

The young man smiled at her"Well if you need anything just look for me..."he stopped him self"I dont know where i am...nor who i am...isnt that just sad"he sat back down and put on the hood he had on his blazer,trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh my,you mean you have amnesia?"The girl looked very concerned about the young man"So you dont have a name?" the teen shook his head and felt even more depressed,the girl pouted **"** Well I,Flutter shy shall give you a name"The female now know as flutter shy stood tall compared to the teen,he looked at her and nodded"So how do you think you are?"

"Well...im stubborn,aggresive...kind...i...like to help others help them selves."She nodded and wrote down a few names

"okay im going to say a word and youll say the first word that comes to mind,Okay?"He nodded"Okay...so,animal"

"Wolf"

"Kindness"

"Smiles"

"Stealing"

"Anger"She nods and smiles.

"Okay,last one,Letter"

"...I..."

"Okay...from now on,you shall be known as Isaac!"The young teen known as Isaac looked at her,smiling genuenly towards her.

"Well...i guess i got to find a way to go..."he remembered something...something he wished,begged,pleaded and screamed to forget...

 _Flash back_

 _Everything was destroyed,ruins,blood,animals and people spread apart,Isaac,was chained down to the floor,not being able to do a single thing but look away._

 _"Honey...dont do this...why dont you look at what you have caused"An older woman snickered at the tied down isaac,he could only watch in terror,or kill himself on the spot,but before he could do anything."Oh,looks like your father is home,welcome home honey"_

 _A Human walked in,going towards his 'son' and the woman who seemed to be his wife,though one would think other wise by the way he pushed her"So...Ice...How are ya?...Are you ready to show what you have?"the old man snickered at him,though it only caused Isaac to spit on his face._

 _"Like hell i would you stuck up bastard!"Isaac roared towards him,though the old man has had it._

 _"Alright,if you say you wont show,its becuase you have nothing to show...You are useless"He spoke and pressed a button against the wall,causing it to shock Isaac,he screeched in pain,but it was useless to scream when only your opponent can hear you."Good bye...Son..."he snickered and dropped a tied Ice down a hatch to the spike pillars,then it went dark..._

 _Flash back end_

Isaac was forced back into reality,he was still on his chair,but his face was watery,tears were scattered under his eyes,he stood up and took his leave,making the girl that sat infront of him either really scared or really worried.

It was the middle of the day...and as thought,in most highschools there was always that guy that everyone either respected or feared,and this was the case with Bulk,the school threat,and here he was,wailing on some poor victim with a metal bat."Wow,your so boring maybe i should just get my minions to dig a ditch and send you down there with them" he yawned,swinging it one more time,though it stopped earlier"The hell?"

"You still alive?"the body underneath the savior nodded and limped away,though the two minions were going to stop him,but the savior smashed their heads together"You guys do know the term,mercy right?"the savior gave a frozen glare towards them,some even froze in their spot,the others shivering,but Bulk stood there angerily.

"So you think you can mess with my toys?"The titan of a teen snarled and glared at the savior"Alrights,whats your name..."

"And why should i tell you that?"They questioned,Bulk sneered

"Cause i wanna hear the name of the kid im gonna kill"he smirked,which only made them pout.

"I see...very well,Im Isaac..."as he spoke his name,the bat was swung,deflected,avoided,you name it to avoid getting hit,Isaac did it,now attacking Bulk was not what he wanted,but it took him over board when Bulk decided to go in for the killing blow,by this time,isaac was annoyed,deciding to attack him aswell,but before he could do it,Isaac was hit in the head with a cynderblock,knocking him out.

"...Who told you to do that?!"Bulk roared at a small kid,maybe in his first year of high school,but as soon as Bulk swung the bat,it was stopped,Bulk turned around to see Isaac again,though he was different,furious even,Isaac threw the bat to the side and did the same with the titan,putting him over his head,launching him to the tree next to the dragged him up the tree,even though he looked angry,he seemed to be enjoying this,punches launched at the titan,hitting him brutally hard,showing that just because your small,doesnt mean you cant hurt anyonbe bigger.

"P-please...i beg of you...stop"Bulk beegged,he felt each hit burn his insides,his ribs hitting his organs,each punch made him feel worse."PLEASE STOP!"He screached,and with that,it seems that his was granted,he was let down,allbeit bleeding ,but still alive,Isaac turned around with his hood partially on,as he saw that he had an aduience,not only of the delinquents,but also some school faculty members.

"I see..."Isaac lifted his hands to be cuffed,but instead he recieved a pair of hands upon his,he lifted his face to see a light skinned woman with a calm and loving smile towards him.

"Thank you for handling Bulk,he's been to aggresive,we wouldnt dare go near him...but truly thank you,is there any way we could repay you?"she kneeled down to his level with a smile

"I...need a place to stay..."he said gently looking away

"Im sorry what was that?"she asked not hearing him

"Like i said...I...need a place to stay...i dont know where i am,much less who i am...i was just given my name..."he looked down,slightly saddened

"I see...what is your name,and who gave it to you?"She asked lifting his hood,showing his black and blue hair.

"For the person who named me...it was Miss Flutter Shy...and my name,is Isaac.."he looked at her,his face a bit heated up as he was getting a few glares,and some odd looks.

"Very well,Isaac Shy,you're going to be a student at Canterlot High,and your going to be at one of the co-ed dorms"

"Co-ed,as in different sex roommates?"she nods and Isaac sighs,nodding"Very well.."

"Im glad to have you here,ive always wanted a son but could never seem to get one,maybe i can have one now"She smiles blushing slightly.

"Sister...you're already talking about being a mother to a child that doesnt have a remote idea of what you're name is...Forgive my sister ,I am Vice-principal Luna,and my sister is the Principal,Principal Celestia"Isaac nodded"Let us go to the office to get your key"

"Alright"He simply responded,checking his pocket,pulling out the ring he had,it was now a golden brass ring,with three letters engraved in it,I,C,E. He put the ring on and ssmiled genuiley"New roommate,new name...what else is new..."

"Well your also given new title,the Canterlot Monster...or in other words,the Canter lot Highschool defender."She spoke in a matter-o-fact tone,opening the door to the office,she gave him an option,one of three keys.

"Okay...so dorm key 12...dorm key 39...or dorm key 5..."he said to no one spesifically,though he wished someone helped,so swapped them around and hit the one in the middle,which was...dorm key 12.

"Very well,let me direct you towards your dorm"Vice principal Luna stands up and directs our young monster to his new dorm,where she waves good bye.

"Well...hello new life"He unlocked the door and was immideatly kicked in the gut by a girl with a rainbow head of hair,he grunted and glared at her"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"he roared at her,she seemed unfazed.

"So your the guy that Flutter Shy kept talking about,names Rainbow Dash"She put her hand up for him to shake it,though he was still in pain"Would you like some water"he nodded as much as he could,air coming to him slowly.

"Thank you,Im Isaac...and acording to Principal Celestia,im either Flutter Shy's brother or son,i was given her surname,so by law,im apparently Isaac Shy"Isaac gulped down the last bit of water and sighed releaved."But you can call me Ice"

"Well Ice,this can become a good friendship or an evil rivalry"

"Or both"

"True,well,lets let time tell us"

 _ **A/N:I had a lot of fun writing this down,and a few things before i go,if anyone,who enjoyed or thinks they can give me an idea,would like to be my beta readers,if so,tell me through pm,and id like personal opinions,please,i read through all of my reviews,now remember to review favorite and follow,until next time**_

 _ **Jackyice~**_


End file.
